


bonrin one - shots

by kittyspring



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, rinbon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. masturbatoin

Bon layed in his bed agitated that he yet again had a headache. They've been more frequent lately manly because exams were coming up. He looked over at his desk the desk lamp was the only light on in the room. He looked at the Shimas magazine that layed on his desk hanging off the edge a bit. Bon remembered what Shima told him before he and neko left earlier.   
"You know bon all this stress is gonna get you killed if you're not gonna come out with us then you should take advantage of being alone. Here you can barrow one of my porno mags just don't get cum on any of the pages" bon scowled at the memory.   
"Ya whatever I don't need a magazine I have my imagination and it's pretty damn sexy. I can think of lots of woman in a sexy manner" bon said closing his eyes and turning his head forward. He imagined a bunch of high school girls in bikinis or with their skirts up. But all of them seemed to piss him off more until he accidentally imagined someone elts. He imaged okumura in his bed naked begging to be fucked. Bons eyes shot open feeling a tingling sensation in his lower half as his face heated up.   
"What the hell how did okumura get in my mind and why did that turn me on" he said propping himself on his elbows starring down at himself. He wasn't hard just a little turned on.   
"whatever" he layed back down placing a hand over his crotch lazy. He started thinking of girls his age strip teasing or acting like they've been caught changing. But none of it was doing it for bon. He opened his eyes in frustration feeling that he still was soft. He growled at himself for not being horny enough for this. He put the hand that wasn't on his crotch under his head.   
"Why can't I get off to those thoughts they normally work" he looked down at his crotch again. Another accidental thought crossed his mind. He imagined Rin sitting on top of his torso with an erection, his body covered in sweat. Imaginary Rin put his hands on bons stomach pushing himself down so he was grinding on top of bons member. Bon could feel the tingling stirred up again as his cock started hardening. He quickly shock his head opening his eyes. He traced his hand over his cock feeling the hardness go away just as fast as it came.   
"Damn it why is it that only okumura can make me horny" bon looked around the room. There was no one there to hear him or see him. He stared up at the ceiling debating with himself to call it a night or let his mind wonder. He sighed to himself decided to let his mind wonder for one night only what harm could it do. He closed his eyes thinking about Rin.   
Rin stood in a class room wearing a high school girls uniform. The sun set shined through the windows. Rin sat on a desk with his legs crossed and his one hand behind him supporting his weight while the other rested on his skirt.   
"Mister suguro I've been a bad demon are you gonna punish me" he asked seductively lifting up his skirt a bit.   
Bon started to stroke himself through his boxers. He could feel himself getting hard from the thoughts of a sexy okumura.   
Next Rin stood bend over a desk his skirt lifted up over his ass reveling a pair of yellow and blue stripped panties. Rin screamed in pleasure as something hit his clothed ass. The panties were removed and he was hit a few more times.   
"Oh~ spake me harder I deserve it *gasp* auuuh" he said raising his ass higher as it was spanked again.   
Bon became fully erect thinking about the demon moaning.   
Next he imagined he was licking up Rins inner thigh feeling the demon tremble under his tongue. He licked his way up to the top of Rins ass then back down to his entrance. Imaginary Rin whimpered his legs spread apart a bit. Bon reached a hand up to Rins tail stroking the base of it as he licked around Rins entrance. Rin set his head down on the desk his eyes closed and his face red. He opened them turning his head to the front again and moaning loudly as bon pressed his tongue inside Rins hole. He flicked it around causing Rin to move his hips.   
"Ahh professor" Rin said in a pleading voice. The tongue was removed from Rins hole. Bon imagined himself as a professor standing behind Rin stroking his tail teasingly.   
"what" he chuckled licking the tail causing Rin to put his knees together.   
Bon got ride of his boxers as fast as he could. He grabbed the lotion that was on his desk apply some to his hand. He placed it back on his erection stroking it again to lather it up.   
Professor suguro had a hand in-between Rins legs barley touching his erection. Rin brought his hips down only to have the hand move away.   
"such a sinful demon" bon teased. Rin whimpered making bon put his hand in between the demons legs again. This time Rin shook trying not to move. Suguro stroked him lazily barley touching him as he did so. Rin tried not to buck his hips but failed. Suguro squeezed his tail making him moan again pressing his face on the desk. Suguro removed his hand coming closer to the demon. He rubbed his dick on top of Rins ass. Making Rin buck his hips in anticipation. He started stroking Rin again the demon whimpered in frustration.   
"what was that" Suguro asked teasingly keeping a slow pass with his hips and hand.   
"Oh~ ... Professor fuck me, fuck me till I can't stand anymore" Rin begged. Suguro chuckled grabbing something off his desk. Even if he is imaginary bon still didn't want to hurt him. Once suguros member was covered in liquid he held it at Rins entrance. He poked Rin first with it then started slowly penetrating him. Rin looked up with lust in his eyes his mouth was open and some saliva dripped down his chin. Suguro stopped half way in feeling the demon tremble in pure pleasure. he stud there a moment with a smirk on his face. Rin started moving his hips in frustration.   
"mmmm professor please" he begged some more.   
"Well since you said please" Suguro chuckled he started moving slowly in and out. Rin clawed at the desk making suguro laugh. He sped up his movements taking more of his member out of Rins entrance. 

Bon sped up his movements adding more force with his hand he even started moaning.   
Suguro trusted deep into Rin using his whole dick up to the hilt. Rin screamed in pleasure reveling that Suguro had hit his sweet spot.   
"Oh professor~ " he slowed down his pass taking Rins tail in his hand and licking it. Rin rocked his hips intone with Suguros thrusts. He toke the tail and bit it gently running his teeth over the spot. Rin gave a low moan as he started dripping precum.   
"Suguro please fuck me harder..... I want it so bad" Rin flicked his tail around.   
"hmm I don't know I kinda like teasing you" he smirked down at the demon.   
"please~" Suguro gripped his hips tightly keeping the tail in between his teeth. He pulled out almost all the way and trusted back inside harshly causing Rin to moan like crazy.   
"Aw ya you feel so tight ah"   
"Ahh .... so good mmmm"   
Bon stroked himself violently feeling himself ready to cum.   
"Suguro I am gonna cum" Suguro put his thumb over the tip of Rins erection.   
"You can't cum until I tell you" the demon whimpered again as Suguro picked up the pass hitting Rins sweet spot. The demon moaned and whimpered at the pleasure. Holding in his climax was becoming pain full for him.   
"professor please" Suguro let go of his cock putting his hands back on Rins hips. He forced them to meet his erection aggressively fast.   
"AHHHH SUGURO" Rin screamed Cummings all over his uniform.

"Yes scream my name oh ya" Bon whispered to himself.   
"Oh god okumura" bon bucked his hips into his hand violently as he cam into his hand. He opened his eyes halfway breathing heavily.   
"holy shit that was hot" he told himself he reached over and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned himself up then threw them away in the trash can. He pulled the covers over himself snuggling up in his pillow. he closed his eyes ready to sleep when his imagination started running again.   
Bon imagined Rin being in his arms and snuggling close to his chest. He giggled cheerfully and whispered 'I love you'.   
Bon shot opened his eyes feeling his heart flutter and his stomach start to hurt.   
"fuck" he cursed realizing that the feeling he felt was an infatuation towards the demon.


	2. icy pop

It was a hot summer day. Exams were coming up in two days so everyone's been super stressed. Shiemie had a great idea of going to a lake to fish. But since there were no lakes that were fish-able in true cross she decided to take everyone fishing in the forest. But it was hot and the fish weren't biting. Shiemi sat in the water wearing her bathing suit and a white jacket. Izumo sat on a rock beside the small waterfall next to Rin. She also had her swim suit on and a sweater over top. Rin groaned at the heat he shook his shirt trying to cool down a bit. Bon and Shima sat on a rock on the other side they held on lazily to their fishing rods. Neko sat by a tree near the river with Yukio and Shura.   
"Here Rin" Izumo said shoving a Popsicle at him. He smiled and toke it willingly.   
"Thanks Izumo" he smiled at her.   
"Ya whatever" she said taking a sip of her cold water. Rin toke the wrapping off crumpling it up in his hand. He licked the Popsicle a few times then brought the top into his mouth. He sucked on it for a while then brought it out to swallow the melted juice in his mouth. He then put it back in moving it back and forth a bit as he looked up the small waterfall.   
Bon sighed feeling bored and hot. He looked up from the river to see what Rin was doing. He sat up from his position as a small blush formed on his face. He watched Rin as he toke the Popsicle out of his mouth, swallowed then put it back in suck more of it then the last. He listened closely and could hear a small noise coming from him. Bon blushed harder as he watched Rin suck on the Popsicle. His mouth was slightly opened and he could feel something stirring in his pants but he couldn't look away.   
"Hey Bon you ok is the heat getting to you" Shima asked with a laugh.   
"If it is you should go home" Yukio said as he picked Shiemi out of the water because she had fallen asleep.   
"Hey you ever see someone eat a Popsicle like that" he asked still watching Rin. He made licked it from the bottom to the top then sucked on it putting it half way into his mouth. Shima turned red as his eyes widened.   
"No I haven't... man that guys weird" he said sounding disgusted. Yukio rolled his eyes then proceeded to take Shiemi to the shaded tree. Shima looked over at him then jumped off the rock. Bon bit his lip feeling himself become hard as he watched Rins tongue dance around the frozen treat.   
"I am gonna go to the shade or elts I'll burn" Izumo told him as she stood up.   
"Ok don't get burnt" he said sound dazed and concerned.   
"tah don't tell me what to do" she walked off. Rin smiled as he rolled his eyes. He looked down at the half eaten Popsicle in his hand. He brought it to his mouth taking in most of it. He moaned slightly quiet enough no one but bon hear him.   
"Oh god" bon said closing his eyes half way. He could feel his member fully erect now and begging to be touched. He pushed himself into the water to cool himself off. He sat there trying to calm down trying to will his erection to go away. He could hear splashing coming towards him. He looked up to see Rin with a stick in his mouth.   
"Hey you ok you kinda fell into the water" he bend down a bit so he was more at bons eye level. Bons eyes grew wide he brought his knees up close to his chest backing away a bit.   
"I am ok now go away" he said his voice kinda shaky. Rin raised a brow at the others odd behaver.   
"You sure you seem a little off" Rin walked closer to him making the water at his knees move around. Bon tried to back up but his back hit the rock he was sitting on. Rin sat on his knees in the water. he brought his hands up to bon moving the hair out of the way and checking for a fever.   
"Wow your really hot you should lay down in the shade" Rin sounded concerned. Bon looked away as he blushed a deeper shade of red.   
"I-i can't" he said sounding defeated.   
"Why not" Rin removed his hands resting them on bons knees.   
"because" bon was getting angry. He had his head turned away as he looked at Rin causing the other to blush.   
"I have a problem" bon turned his head so he was facing Rin then looked down. Rin fallowed his gaze to see bons hard one under water. He blushed a deep red removing his hands from the others knee as he looked straight into bons eyes.   
"Wow ok" he stuttered a bit.   
"It's your fault" Rin looked taken back by.   
"The way you were eating that Popsicle who even eats ice cream like that" bon told in his usual angry voice.   
"Sorry I didn't think this would happen it only happens to the hot girls" Rin looked away from him.   
"You are hot so watch yourself ah no I mean" Rin smiled at his words. He crawled through the water to see past the rock.   
Everyone was sitting under the tree laughing and having there own fun. Rin crawled back to bon he sat back down on his knees. He opened bons legs enough to reach in-between them.   
"H-Hey what are you doing mmmh" bon held on to Rins shoulders.   
"I am gona help you since I was the cause of it" He looked down unbuttoning bons shorts and stroking his member.   
"wait you don't need to ahmmmmff" bon bit his lip as Rin continued to stroke him slow then fast then slow again. The water added to the pleasure. Bon gripped Rin shirt bucking his hips in times with Rins movements. Bon let his legs slid further apart so Rin could fit his whole body between them. Rin got closer speeding up his moves. Bon could feel himself about to burst. He bit down on Rins unclothed shoulder. Rin gasped then moaned at the contact. Hearing the demon moan like that sent bon off the edge he hit his climax cumming into the water. He let go of Rin breathing heavily. Rin also let go sitting back washing his hand in the river.   
"Sorry about that" bon said to him buttoning his pants back up. Rin Looked at him and smiled.   
"No its ok it was a one time thing forget it even happened " he said some sadness hidden in his tone.   
"Thanks" bon stood up still blushing.   
"You coming" he asked as the demon who still sat in the water.   
"No I gotta through out my garbage and the cans a ten minute walk" He said still not moving.   
"Ok but come back soon your making lunch" He smiled awkwardly. Rin just nodded. Bon walked away feeling kinda guilty about what happened. He was gonna make it up to Rin after exams by taking him out to dinner or something. Bon thought about all the fun stuff they could do. He smiled feeling excited he couldn't wait till exams were over.   
Rin watched as bon walked away. He bit his lip as he traced his fingers over the bite mark bon left.   
"Damn he's hot" he mummbled to himself before getting up to clean his Popsicle wrapper.


	3. nibble

Rin sat in the back of the class room in the cram school. He was talking to Shima listening as the soon to be monk talked about girls underwear.   
"And thongs those are hot hmm a girl in thongs G - strings are kinda far for me but thongs are the best" Shima looked off it to space thinking about girls in thongs. He was whacked in the head by bon.   
"Quit it Shima your gonna contaminate okumura" he warned. Rin looked at him a little suprised.   
"Plus as a monk you shouldn't be thinking about those things also your in class what if um" konekomaru trailed off blushing.   
"He means what if you start sprouting a tent" bon finished nekos sentience.   
"Tah whatever like a guy like me can sprout a tent just from thongs maybe you do but not me" Shima smirked.   
"what ya right" bon yelled.   
"bon calm down" he sat up angerly he through an arm over Shima and tightened his hold. Neko pulled at his arm pleading for him to stop. Rin watched as bon let Shima go and started yelling at him. Bon ran a hand through his hair angerly. Rins tail waved in front of his face as he watched the other male. Rin took the tip into his mouth and nibbled on it a bit as his fingers fidgeted with one another. Rin always nibbled on his tail whenever bons hair was down or whenever he ran his fingers through it. Bon sat down at the desk watching Neko scold Shima then asking if he was ok.   
"man sometimes that guy really gets to me" bon looked over at Rin showing his teeth in irritation. Bon blushed slightly when he saw Rin chewing his own tail.   
"doesn't that hurt" he asked raising a brow. Rin blinked as if coming back to reality.   
"hmm ow" he said with the tail in his mouth. He opened his mouth letting go of it. "No not really" he told as it swayed behind him.   
"Rin" Rin heard his name being called. He turned to see Shiemie waving at him.   
"Oh hey Shiemie" he stood and walked over to her. He sat down next to her laughing as she talked. Bon glared at them tuning in to Shima and Konekomarus conversation.  
"And here I thought the days of you glaring at Rin with sexual tension were over" Shima sighed sitting down.   
"Shut up " he responded not looking away from the demon.

A little later after class Rin was walking down the hall with Shiemie. Bon glared at them then started walking the other way.   
"Hey Rin come here " Shima called him over. Bon stopped in his tacks as Rin jogged up to them.   
"We never got to finish are conversation now where was i" Shima thought a moment with a smile.   
"You were getting your ass kicked for being a pervert" bon looked at him with a dark aura around him. Shima shivered in fear as Rin blushed grabbing is swaying tail. Bon started walking fallowed by konekomaru.   
"Here's a new topic turn on's" Shima winked as he continued walking. Rin let go of his tail walking with them.   
"turn on's" he questioned.   
"Ya like .... oh I like when a girl can cook or when she's clumsy" Shima blushed imaging Shiemie cooking and falling down. "cooking and clumsy don't mix" Rin told him.   
"Ya whatever what's one of your turn on's" they walked through the door onto the road.  
"hmm I guess I like a girls who are tough and stern with yellow hair" Rin said looking up at bons Mohawk.   
"what that's super weird wouldn't you rather a sweet sensitive girl" Shimas head was up in the clouds.  
"no I like girls who hate everyone because then it's special when they like you" Rin continued he looked over at Shima who hadn't stop talking.   
"maybe a D cup or double D ya that's good oh man" bon turned around and put Shima in a head lock again.   
"Shut up already or your gona sprout a tent" Rin took his tail and bit down on the tip again. He watched as bon strangled Shima his muscles bulging as he flexed. Bon let him go after a moment. He liked how pissed the taller male looked.   
"man bon twice in one day" Shima rubbed his throat.   
"ya well your pissing me off" he looked at Shima with the same dark aura as earlier. He turned and looked at Rin. The demon opened his mouth so his tail could sway behind him.

when they reached the main boys dorm Shima walked up the steps mumbling curses under his breath. konekomaru giggled as he walked up with Shima. Bon ran his fingers through the back of his hair to the front undoing the job his gel did on his hair. It was a mess falling in his face. He turned behind him blowing his bangs out of the way only for them to fall back into place. He looked at Rin who was nibbling on his tail again.   
"Why do you do that" bon questioned. Rin pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue.   
"I don't know" he blushed. Bon gave him a stern look.   
"Um I do it because it's better then biting my lips" he scratched his head.   
"Why do you bit your lips" he asked coming closer.   
"because I am nervous" he stared at the ground.   
"why" bon asked stopping three feet away from Rin.   
"because, because" he bit his lip finding that his tail was to much trouble to grab.   
"I get nervous when your mad not because I am scared but ..... you just look so augh" he looked bon right in the eye with a determined look.   
"You're hot when your mad" Rin blushed trying to hold his determined look. Bon blushed he was shocked to hear that. Rins cheeks puffed out trying to hold his emotions in. Bon squeezed his cheeks with one hand forcing him to blow out all the air in his mouth. Bon lowered his hand to the others chin making Rin look up at him. He leaned in and pecked his lips. He pulled away still holding Rins chin. Rin blushed a deep pink at the lip contact. Bon smiled at him chuckling. He removed his hand from Rins chin taking in the sight of the demon.  
"That's adorable" he smiled looking at Rin who was now nibbling on his tail averting his eyes from bons gaze.


	4. Human bridge

shiemie stood with Izumo at the front of the classroom. They were all suppose to be studying while their teacher was out.   
"Ok one more time" Izumo said loud enough for the guys to hear. Rin looked up from his book. The other guys did the same.   
"Ok" Shiemie nodded she lend back a bit. Her legs shook as she did so. She didn't make it far before she fell as her legs gave out. Izumo did the same making it almost halfway back before falling herself.   
"Ow" she said angerly. Rin got up and walked to them.   
"What are you doing" he asked noticing the boys from the back walking up to the front.   
"We're trying to do the human bridge" Shiemie told him from her spot on the ground. She sighed in disappointment.  
"But I can't even bend halfway" she puffed out some air.   
"It's stupid anyway" Izumo told standing up.   
"do you mean this" Rin asked. He started leaning back he bend his knees as his hands met the ground. Shiemie looked amazed by the action while the rest just looked surprised. He stayed like that for a bit before bringing himself back up stretching his arms in-front of him.   
"I should have stretched first I didn't do it right" he told himself.   
"Wow Rin that was amazing" Shima said. Rin turned to see the three boys sitting on a desk.   
"Wow so Rin you must be really flexible" Shiemie said standing with a glimmer in her eyes.   
"Oh um kinda" he blushed.   
"That's not amazing it's just weird for a guy to be that flexible" Izumo told them.   
"Ya I guess it is kinda weird" Shima said looking up at the ceiling in thought.   
"I have to agree with Shiemie it's amazing that your able to do those things since guys are built differently it's harder for us to be that flexible" Ryugi told him. Rin blushed harder his tail wagging instead of swaying.   
"T-thanks" he smiled. Ryugi blushed slightly looking away from the demon.   
"It's so stupid" Izumo mumbled to herself.   
"You should start out slow though" Rin told them.   
"You should lay down on the ground and push yourself up into a human bridge it doesn't seem like it but it's easier" Shiemie nodded. She backed away then layed down on the ground. She put her hands by her head and tried lift herself up. She got a centimeter off the ground before falling.   
"That just goes to show you have no upper body strength" Izumo scuffed.   
"At least she's trying I bet you can't do any better" Ryugi said angerly. She glared at him then layed down on the ground she put her hands by her head. She lifted herself up but like Shiemie she only went a few centimeters in the air before dropping.   
Ryugi chuckled.   
"Fine you think it's so easy you do it" She yelled at him sitting up.   
"I will" he yelled back. Shima and Konekomaru laughed nervously. He laid down on the floor by the desk. He lifted himself up of the ground making a perfect human bridge for a second before dropping.  
"Ow" he rubbed his back as he sat up.   
"wow bon I could hear your back crack hahahah" Shima laughed.   
"It's was a good form but needs work" Rin said looking at him he blushed when he realized what he said. Ryugi blushed as well knowing that Rin was watching his body.   
"Ok so I just need to build muscles um anyone know how" Shiemie asked.   
"Ah push ups I guess" Konekomaru told her.   
"ya but since your a girl with not much upper body strength you might wana start with something other then push ups" Ryugi thought a moment.   
"You can do wings all you have to do is move your arms up and down then go half way from the top then the bottom and then bring them for word then back" Rin did the motions as he talked. Shiemie smiled at him thankful for his help. Izumo looked impressed then looked away.   
"What are you guys still doing here class ended five minutes ago" Yukio said walking into the classroom.   
"Oh sorry" Shiemie stood and grabbed her bag. She ran out saying thank you to everyone. Izumo walked calmly over to her bag. Rin grabbed his as the temple boys walked back to their desk to grab their things.   
"what we're you doing" Yukio asked.   
"It was a flexible test if you can do a human bridge perfectly for a long time then you're a horn dog in the sheets" Izumo said with a hint of sass as she left the room. Rin and Ryugis face turned bright red as they looked at eachother.   
"Um l-lets go" Rin pushed Yukio out the door.   
"What's gotten I to you Rin why are you so flustered" he said as he was pushed out.   
"wooo" Shima teased.   
"Shut up" Ryugi yelled still blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and bon have been secretly dating for a few weeks. At first it seemed fun to be hiding something but now it's become an inconvenience. They are nearly never alone and when they are its usually   
at night and Rins building is being watched in case he wondered off.   
It was a Friday and high school classes were canceled. Rin stood in the kitchen grabbing ingredients for the meal he was making for everyone. originally he had called bon over for some R and R but Shima found out where he was going and wanted to come. So of course he was forced to bring both temple boys. Then they met the girls on the way so Rin was surprised and disappointed but still agreed to cook for everyone. Bon looked through the kitchen window to see Rin reading a box. He looked up at him giving a defeated sigh. He looked back at the box then up to notice a metal door that can be brought down. He looked back at suguro and pointed to the metal door then pulled it down covering the window. Bon looked at the others who were oblivious to the action. He got up groaning.   
"I need some aspirin" he walked over to the door walking inside the kitchen. Rin was standing by the stove blushing while ukabok started cooking.   
"Thanks man" Rin told the little demon. Suguro walked over to him placing his hands on Rins hips. Rin brought his hands to bons hair as they moved closer to kiss. At first it was a light kiss then turned harder as the twos hormones started stirring up. They started using tongue in the kiss as Rin jumped up and wrapped his legs around suguros waist. Bon turned to the counter beside him setting Rin down on top of it. The two broke for air and smiled soon returning to the make out session. The two heard the door open and quickly dispersed from one another. Bon walked a bit to the corner and Rin hopped off the counter turning away from the door.   
"Hey Rin Shima wants to know what your making " Shiemie said looking between the two.  
"we're making curry" He said walking and grabbing the rice.   
"Where do you keep the aspirin" Suguro asked before opening a cupboard and pulling out the aspirin. He left with Shiemie looking back at Rin who sighed and waved him off.

A little later they were in the student training room with mister tsubaki. He was teaching them the right way to dodge an attack from a demon. Of course he was using harmless low level demons. The whole class watched as Izumo ran around in the arena. Rin turned to bon who stood behind him. Bon looked down at him then at tsubaki. He turned back to Rin and nodded.   
"Mister Tsubaki may I go to the washroom" bon raised his hand. The two turned to the teacher.   
"Very well" he yelled back.   
"I guess Izumos poor dodging skills are getting to him" Shima said to Konekomaru who nodded. They heard a phone go off and all turned to the teacher. Rin slid away from the boys then stood as Tsubaki talked he slowly made his way out the door making sure the teacher saw he was in the class room before heading off. He ran down the hall to the boys bathroom. He opened the door as fast as he could. Suguro stood at the end of the bathroom. Rin ran to him not to fast b not really slow either. He jumped up wrapping his legs around the others waist as he kissed him fearsly. Bon matched his desire by bringing Rin to a wall so he could grind agents him. Rin moan in the kiss as they added tongue. The two grinded agents each-other hard and fast.   
"Man I can't believe the teacher left for a booty call" they heard Shima say in the hallway. The two broke the kiss and turned to the door with wide eyes. Bon walked back words into a stall and Rin locked it.   
"You should be used to it by now" Konekomaru laughed. The two in the stall silently groaned throwing their heads back. Bon turned so Rin could detach himself from him and stand on the toilet seat. He sat down on the tiny motion censer.   
"Hey didn't bon go to the washroom" Shima asked. Bon unbuckled his pants and put his hardened member in the waist band of his underwear then re-buckled his pants. Rin moved his hand in-front of the motion detector making it flush. Suguro walked out closing the door behind him making it stick in place. He walked over to the two and washed his hands.   
"Hey bon" Shima said smiling.   
"So guess okumuras in the clutches of shura right now he ducked out of class" Shima laughed.   
"Hilarious" Suguro walked out with the two boys. Rin sighed loudly when he was alone.

Later that night Rin was arguing with Yukio as he left the room to go into the bath. He pulled out his phone texting suguro.   
'going into the bath wish you were here ;)" he laughed to himself. He looked at his phone when it buzzed.   
'wish I could be as well then we could be in private for once' Rin could hear suguros disappointed tone. He entered the bath setting his stuff down by the giant tub.   
'same all this four play is getting to me I just want you to fuck me senseless ^_^' Rin could feel himself getting aroused just from thinking about bon shoving him agents a wall and fucking him mercilessly.   
'damn if you keep talking like that your gonna be in trouble' he scuffed at bons text.  
'and what are you gonna do' he toke off his shirt and pants grabbing some soap.  
'I'll tell you what I'd do I'd continue with only four play and not give you what you want' Rin laughed at the text.   
'ok we'll see how far you make it :)' he set the stuff down by the edge then turned on the faucet making sure the water was warm enough.  
'I'll make it pretty far' he started arguing with Rin.   
'sure says the guy who turns a small kiss into a make out session' Rin teased.   
'like I hear you complaining' Rin texted as he watched the bath water enter the tub slowly.   
'I am not I love the feeling of your hot tongue inside my mouth feeling every inch as your hands slighted down my back to my ass giving it a squeeze' Rin panted feeling himself become hard at the thought. He got a picture sent to him when he opened it up it was a picture of suguro. He standing in his bathroom with a tang top on and boxers he was pitching a tent and looked sexually frustrated.   
'stop it I am doing a work out' Rin shuttered at the picture. He layed down on the ground by the bath removing his boxers a bit on the one side. His face was flashed and he was panting with half lid eyes. He toke a picture and sent it to suguro.   
'make me' he sat back up leaning against the tub.   
'shit Rin stop I mean it' he sent.   
'You started it you know I get turned on when you talk about how sweaty you get plus that tang top' he started stroking himself with his free hand thinking about that photo.   
'Fine i'll admit that I did start it but fuck Rin I can't do this right now' Rin sighed stopping his movements.   
' Q^Q' he looked back at the water watching it flow it wasn't even half way yet. He got a call a few minutes later. When he picked it up he heard silent cursing.   
"fuck ow... Ok so I couldn't wait so I told the guys I was going out for a jog but I am in the basement no one comes down here. So now I can do this" he heard suguro say.   
"well maybe I don't wanna do it anymore maybe I am not in the mood" he lied looking down at his still hardened member. There was silents on the other line. Rin looked around the room his eyes grew wide when he heard a lust full groan and a curse. Rin made a small noise in response.  
"You lier you so want it" Suguro chuckled.   
"hmm can you blame me I am a demon after all" he joked.   
"ya and your gona be my demon I am gonna fuck you one of these days" Rin put a hand in-between his legs resting in front of his dick.   
"How" he asked lustfully.   
"what" he heard the other ask in a shaky voice becoming embarrassed a bit.   
"How would you fuck me" he could hear the other taking in a deep breath.   
"At first nice and slow I'd tease you rubbing your inner thigh and your ass" Rin bit his lip stroking himself a bit.  
"Then when you start bucking your hips and whining I'd lick my way from your thigh to your dick then I'd lick around it and finally lick from the base to the tip" Rin moaned quietly.   
"after I see you tremble in desperation I'd give you one last lick before lifting up your hips so I can lick around your entrance better"   
"ya" Rin breathed out.   
"shit" Ryugi mumbled. "I'd press my tongue into you and flick it around *pant* moan for me" he said his tone shaky with lust.   
"Ahhhuuuu" Rin moaned into the phone loudly as he bucked into his hand.   
"Ah ya ... Then when you start bucking again I'd remove my self. Then lay you back down I'd lick my fingers coating them in saliva. then id press one into you watching you bite your lip and hold the bed sheets" Rin put the phone on speaker and set it down. The water level was only half way. He dipped his hand in the water. He went down on all fours with the phone beside his head. He pressed a finger inside himself hissing in pain.  
"You ok what are you doing" Suguro asked sound concerned.   
"Nothing just continue" he told him.   
"Ok well after you've gotten use to it I'd slide in another finger" Rin added another finger finding more pain then pleasure.  
"It's ok just relax it will feel good soon I'd whisper to you" Rin shivered at suguros words.   
"once I thought you were ready I'd slid them in and out once the scissor you" Rin closed his eyes and did as suguro said he moaned a bit at the feeling as it became more pleasurable. He heard suguro chuckle and curse again.   
"I'd insert a third finger pressing hard into you and-"   
"Oh fuck Ah" Rin interrupted as he pressed hard with the three fingers.   
"Ah Rin you sound so hot eh" Ryugi panted harshly.   
"Hey that's. ... my line.... Please continue"   
"well I'd then remove my fingers smirking at your whimper at the loss of touch"   
"I don't have anything bigger" he admitted interrupted him again.   
"shit then just continue using your fingers and stroke yourself" Suguro sounded pissed.  
"Ok Ryugi~" Rin said seductively.   
"u-uhm ii-I'd passion myself... so I can press myself inside you" bon always got nervous when Rin used his first name. Rin removed his fingers he looked around and saw old smallish shampoo bottle on the edge of the tub. He shrugged and lather it up soap and water. He pressed it in slowly whincing at the pain.   
"at first It will hurt so I'd wait for you to get used to it stroking you to distract you" Rin stroked himself as half of the bottle stuck out of his ass. He turned over laying down on his back to better reach it.   
"I'd start moving slowly allowing you to get use to the feeling watching as pain turned to pleasure and you start moaning again befor picking up the pass a little pushing my self further in you"   
"Ah that feels mmmm good" Rin said moving the bottle in and out of himself.   
"Ya what are you using"   
"a cold shampoo bottle hmmm hehehe I bet you wish could see me"   
"oh fuck ya I do" Rin smirked. He purposely pushed the bottle in hard and deep. His eyes grew wide as he arched his back. He moaned a curse word as he continued to hit that spot.   
"Ryugi I wanna hear you" He said in between moans.   
"its a little .... hard to hear .... when you moan like that auhhhh" Rin could hear how close he was so he continued thrusting hard into himself.  
"Ah Ryugi I am almost ahhh" he thrusted even harder into himself.   
"Oh god moan my name again fuck"   
"Ah Ryugi, Ryugi AHHHH~" he bucked his hips into the bottle one last time as he cam.  
"FUCK RIN" he heard the other shout as he cam. The two panted calming down from their intense masturbation.   
"huh oh shit the water" Rin said he pulled the bottle out hissing at the pain. He grabbed the phone and turned off the water he sat down in it putting the phone on the ledge. He sighed relaxing.  
"that was intense" he laughed slightly.   
"Your telling me" he heard suguro going up the stairs. he sighed feeling a little lonely.   
"I still wish you were here so I can sit in your lap while you hold me in the tub" he moved they water making swishing noises.  
"ya that sounds nice to be able to hold you tight kiss your neck tickling you making you laugh and tell me to stop" Rin heard suguro give an amused sigh.   
"ya then I can turn around and see you smile in that special way that you only show me hmm that be nice" Rin hung off the edge as he talked.  
"Hey Rin I was thinking I know it be hard but this is harder I think so maybe we should tell people" Rin sat up.   
"are you serious what about Konekomaru and Yukio"   
"They can shove it koneko will forgive me he'll just be mad at first and I can take Yukios punishments if it means I can hold your hand and hug you whenever.... Rin you still there"   
"yes heh let's do it tomorrow let's hold hands in public" Suguro chuckled sweetly.   
"Are you crying" he asked in a pleased tone.   
"No your crying heh" Rin wiped his eyes with his wrists. He was just so happy at the thought of being able to fully love his boyfriend he couldn't help but cry a little.  
"I actually am tearing up I can't help it I am really happy" the two laughed.   
"I have to go see you tomorrow boyfriend" Suguro hung up. Rin smiled ear to ear at the word.   
"boyfriend" he repeated loving how the word sounded.


	6. Spider

It was quiet in the library at true cross academy manly because it was after school hours. The class rooms at the cram school were all being used for something important so the cram kids had to spend their school hour at the library. Everyone sat in the desks at the back of the library. Shieme sat at a desk with Yukio and Shima. She had lots of questions about the book they were reading and Yukio was happy to help her understand. Shima wouldn't admit it but he had a lot of the same question which is why he sat with them. Neko sat by the widow while izumo sat on the other side of the area. Bon sat beside Rin at a desk far away from everyone so far you couldn't even here Yukio whispering loudly to shieme. Rin rested his arms on the desk sitting forward as he read from the book. His hair got in his way so he pulled out bons hair clip from his pocket and clipped his hair back. Bon made a small noise of boredom. Rin looked over at him seeing he was resting his head on his hand with the book closed in-front of him. Rin didn't bother asking what was up he knew Bon was a fast reader and was probably done the book already.

"Hey" izumo said standing in front of the desk Rin and Bon sat up. The two looked at her one was board the other was interested in what she wanted. She looked at Bon then turned to Rin.

"I have to leave for a few days can you take care of my pet" she asked him with her hands behind her back.

"Who me uh sure" Rin responded confused by the sudden question.

"Good this is yami" she moved her hand slowly from behind her back showing a giant black tarantula sitting peacefully on her hand. She set it on the desk getting ready to leave when she looked at Rins seat. It was empty. Her and Bon blinked looking at the seat wondering where he went.

"You promised so you better take care of him" Izumo said before walking away. Bon glared at her as she walked away. Bon looked at the spider as it crawled around unsure of what to do. he held out his hand on the desk waiting for yami to crawl over to him.

"Is it gone" Bon turned to the small voice that was talking to him. Behind the book shelf that was behind the desk Rin peeked his head out looking at Bon.

"There you are what are you doing over there" he asked raising a brow. Rin looked at the spider seeming to glare at it. The spider moved its front legs on Bons hand making its way on his hand. Bon looked at the spider then back at Rin.

"wait are you afraid of the spider dude its only a spider"

"It's not just a spider it's a tarantula. those things are huge and spiders should not be that big" he told angerly yet scared at the same time. Bon smirked turning back to the spider that crawled up his arm.   
"Fine then I'll take care of her since your to chicken to" he teased. Rin puffed out his cheeks giving an angry grunt. Bon turned back to him satisfied with the noise he heard. His smile fell when he saw Rins face. Bon blushed at the adorable expression he wore.   
"Suguro you can leave anytime you know" Yukio told him in a loud voice so he could hear. Bon turned to yukio in a bit of a haze. Rin looked at yukio a bit surprised by the random information. Bon stood up and grabbed his bag with his left hand holding yami in his right. He turned to face Rin giving him another smirk when the smaller physically jumped. Bon walked towards him making Rin move into the aisle he was peeking out of. Bon stopped and looked into the aisle. Rin stood a few feet away from him. He glared at Bon in a non menacing manner. Bon blushed again allowing an actual smile form on his face as he rolled his eyes and continued walking. Rin blushed at the sight his tail lifting from the ground and swaying behind him. a few minutes passed when he noticed no one noticed he wasn't in sight. He tip toed to the end of the aisle looking over at the desks where the others sat. He smiled to himself turning the other way and starting to walk.   
"Rin sit back down and finish the book" Yukio told him not looking up from his teaching area. Rin slouched stopping his walk and turning around. He sighed as he sat back down him the chair and grabbed the open book. He looked at the text bored out of his mind before he even started reading. A few sentience's later he looked beside him where Bon was sitting. He smiled at the thought of the tall teen then turned back to his book to read even more boring sentience.


	7. Tail

Bon sighed to himself getting annoyed at the pain that started stirring in his head. He looked away from his note book to see shima sleeping beside him on the desk. He looked to his other side to see konekomaru writing down key information into his own note book. Bon looked up at the rest of the almost empty classroom. Izumo kept rolling her eyes at sheime who kept whispering questions to her. Bon smirked at her discomfort of the other girls upbeat attitude. He turned his head to look at the chalk board. 'quite studying' was written on the board in big, neat letters. Bon took a deep breath trying to will the pain in his head to go away. He clinched his teeth and tilted his head down. His teeth un-clinched when he noticed Rin. For once the half demon looked like he was actually working. Bon smiled slightly at the view. He noticed Rins tail swaying back and forth slowly and he couldn't help but fallow its movements with his eyes. He took in another deep breath, his body finally relaxing as he watched the tail move back and forth. He was so hypnotized by the extra appendage he didn't notice Rin turning his head to face him till the tail stopped moving. Bon blinked coming back from his haze. He looked up to see Rin staring at him over his shoulder. Bons eyes widened, his body tensed up again and he blushed. He quickly looked down at his notepad the pain in his head returning. He heard a small giggle and slowly looked up in surprise and disbelieve. Rin smiled brightly at him with a small blush on his cheeks. Bons shoulders dropped as his heart started speeding up. He swallowed hard and looked back down at his paper fighting the urge to smile back. Rin turned back to his desk still smiling. He rested his head in his hand. His tail resumed its movements as he placing the tip of his pencil back down on the paper. On his paper was a very detailed drawing of Bon holding an umbrella while it rained. Rin erased the scowl bon wore and drew a small smile instead. He smiled again, blushing at the picture. Bon looked up from his paper annoyed with his headache again. He started staring at Rins tail again allowing his eyes to fallow its movements. He smiled noticing his body relax again. As he watched the appendage he started getting sleep and soon found himself resting his head on the desk. He did care nor did he fight it he allowed himself to fall asleep watching Rins tail move back and forth.


End file.
